


Encounter with Entitlement (Smallfoot Self Insert)

by Kelblue_Fire18



Series: Smallfoot Self Insert [5]
Category: Smallfoot (2018)
Genre: Bullying, Contains language, F/M, Gen, Minor Violence, Past Abuse, but there is a good ending, so you have been warned, there is a bit of entitlement in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelblue_Fire18/pseuds/Kelblue_Fire18
Summary: Payton has her fair share with rude people. She was used to bullying behavior and does her best to deal with it without becoming too violent like her father had been to her and her brother.But when she encounters a familiar face who takes it too far by insulting her life and her new family, she is going to need more than a brave heart to stand up to her past bully.





	Encounter with Entitlement (Smallfoot Self Insert)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains language, homophobic behavior, mentions of past abuse, physical and verbal abuse, mentions of parental death. If these trigger you, do not read. 
> 
> A/n: I’ve read some stories about entitled people, so I thought, why the hell not? Also, I had to use an OC in this one (if this name belongs to whoever is reading this, please accept my apologies).

It was supposed to be a simple day for her. 

She was going to go out for a walk, meet up with her friends, spend some time in the Yeti village, head back down, check up on her brother and work on some college up to the point where she is going to pass out. So close to the end of her first year of college, yet she kept having this feeling where she wanted to start school over again. 

Unfortunately, it was not part of her plan for the day. 

Payton was walking through the village, greeting and gently walking by a few people that passed by her while looking over heads in the crowd for any sign of her friends. She was too occupied to notice someone following her in the midst of the mob until she got to the clearing where she can get through. 

By then, Payton felt a strange presence behind her. A loud voice rang in the air before she could even look behind her. 

“PAYTON!” A metallic voice said eagerly. 

She grimaced at the sound of her name being called by the one person she hated her whole life, apart from her father, and slowly turned around with a strained smile as she faced her rushing ‘follower’. 

A young woman with brown-blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing a long coat, jeans and boots ran towards her and waved excitedly, her purse slung on one arm. 

The woman grunted as she embraced Payton, who still grimaced behind her forced grin, a bit hard and pulled back with a large smile. “It’s so good to see you again, Payton.”

“…Meagan,” Payton gritted her teeth through her fake grin. 

Meagan, the girl who had picked on her since the start of middle school. The leader of the group who had bullied her since the beginning of the first day. The girl who used every chance she had to try and bring her spirit down by lashing out insults, leaving more bruises and cuts than her own father, laying out every rumor she came up with to humiliate her further. 

The girl who had made her life a living hell for as long as she can remember. 

The last time Payton had heard about Meagan, she was broken up by her ex-boyfriend who had recently found out about her cruel ways through his buddies and a few other kids, on the day of graduation. The reason he did it was that he was disgusted by the way Meagan had treated Payton and came to apologize to Payton for not defending her; this ended with them becoming friends later on. 

Now this bitch had the nerve to come back and try to make her life even more miserable?

“Where have you been? I haven’t heard anything from you for a long time now,” Meagan started in a sweet-like tone. 

“Well, I’ve been…busy,” Payton lied, trying to keep in her composure. “A lot has happened.”

As much as she hated to do it, she has to stay as polite as she could and try not to lose her patience. 

“Well, that’s surprising,” Meagan commented, still in her sweet tone. “I’ve been accepted in a private college a month ago. Now I have to shop for items I need for the upcoming year. What about you?”

“Just got out,” Payton said through her still strained smile. “Preparing myself for the second year. Now any reason why you’re here?”

‘Other than planning to discriminate me like you did back then?’ Her internal anger thought. 

“Figured I could do a little trip around the world before I start the college year in style,” Meagan said the last word in a sing-song sound. “Lately, the people here are really excited than I remember. Any idea why?”

Payton pretended to not know by shrugging and replying, “Nope. Not a clue.”

‘There are Yetis up on that mountain, and they call us Smallfoot.’

“Oh, by the way, I’ve seen your brother on Facebook yesterday,” Meagan smiled smugly. “Still scrawny and weak, I see.”

Payton paused and her face fell. Her fake smile was no longer there. “I’m sorry?”

‘Did you just insult my brother?’ Her mind was racing with every thought of anger she wanted to throw at her so badly. 

“Didn’t you hear?” The blonde-brown-haired woman giggled snottily. “Conner cheated on his girlfriend with another girl during a party, and they broke up on ‘good terms’. Sad to hear he lost his girl.”

“If you must know, I’ve already talked with him about it,” Payton attempted to keep her anger in. “He told me he was drunk when he kissed another girl. Told his ex about it. They had to break up because it wasn’t working out for them. He said the truth and nothing but the truth. I’ve known my brother since I was a baby, barely 2 years old.”

“Oh, then what about your dear Daddy? I suppose he’s rotting in jail because of you and your brother,” Meagan still grinned smugly, her hand on her hip. 

“He’s been hurting me and my brother altogether since our mother died. He’s been putting himself over us, he didn’t give a flying damn about what we wanted. He’s in jail because of what he had done to us. We’re okay now, no thanks to him.”

“Then why are you still here?” Meagan took a step forward. “In this frozen place? Shouldn’t you, oh, I don’t know, do what you always do? Cry in a corner over your poor mommy’s death? Hang out with a bunch of freaks like you?”

Payton stopped. Her heart plummeted to the pit of her stomach. 

Freak. The most common word used and thrown at her by Meagan and her troupe whenever she expressed herself through drawing. It had hurt her the most, even more when Meagan had found out about her sexuality and used it against her. 

“You know, Pay. I feel really sorry for you, honey,” Meagan grinned devilishly. “But sometimes…life never works out the way you want it to.”

The short-haired woman wanted to cry. She wanted to let it all out in the middle of the streets, in front of everyone around her, specifically Meagan. She wanted to break down at the thought of her mother comforting her before she passed. She wanted to break down at the thought of losing everyone she had ever loved from out of her reach. 

But she didn’t. 

Instead, she took a big breath and closed her eyes for a moment, before she opened them again. 

“…You’re right,” Payton said, standing straight proudly. “Mine unquestionably didn’t go the way I want.”

Meagan was taken aback by her remark and scoffed. “Excuse me?”

“But I grew out of it,” Payton continued. “I’ve learned to accept myself and be who I am, no matter what anyone said. No matter how many times people like you would laugh at me, call me names, try to bring me down physically and verbally. I’ve learned to be myself the day my father kicked me out, the day I’ve made new friends, found a new family. My life didn’t go the way I want from the start, but I’m grateful for it.”

Meagan only stared at her with a shocked expression, not bothering to respond to her. Unbeknownst to both the women, two Yetis and a couple of humans overheard Payton’s speech. 

“You can say whatever the hell you want about me,” Payton softly went on, taking a step towards Meagan. “But the moment you utter a word about my friends, my family, even my brother, I will make your life a living hell the same way you did mine.”

Meagan stared at her in utter shock before a hand suddenly struck her in the cheek. 

A loud cry echoed in the atmosphere, followed by thuds on the ground. 

Payton faced the ground with her eyes closed as a stinging pain welcomed her cheek from the hard hit. Her backpack had fallen off her shoulder when she had landed on the terrain. Meagan stared her down with rage in her eyes, her hand turning red from the impact she had landed on the other woman. 

“How DARE you?! Nobody talks to me like that!” Meagan yelled at her at the top of her lungs. 

She then harshly pulled her up by the arm and forced her to face her before landing another slap on her face. Payton yelped again and fell to the ground hard from the new severe impact on the side that was already hurting. 

“You’re a loser! Always have been, always will be! No one will ever love a bisexual faggot like you!” Meagan continued to throw every insult she had thought up of and saved since middle school while Payton stayed where she is on the ground, taking in what had happened. 

Her eyes flashed fire behind the tears falling. Her fists clenched. Her teeth gritted the further the cruelest words fell from Meagan’s lips. 

Finally, she growled and was about to get up from the cold cobblestone ground. She was going to give her a piece of her damn mind. 

However, Meagan suddenly shrieked and backed away fearfully. Payton didn’t know what was happening, but a pair of purple hands instantly picked Payton up from the terrain and held her close. 

“Payton? Are you okay?” Meechee asked her as she knelt on the ground and checked over her for any injuries apart from her now blue and purple cheek. 

Payton’s tear-stained face already answered her question. 

Meechee cradled close to her chest. “We’re here. It’s okay.”

Meanwhile, Migo had ambushed Meagan against the wall of a building and was staring down at her furiously and snarling; he had seen her slap Payton when the latter had talked back to her. A few people in the crowd who had stopped during Payton and Meagan’s confrontation gasped in shock and watched the event unfold. 

Percy stepped in front of Migo with his arms folded and glared at Meagan, while Brenda checked up on Payton as well. 

“You must be Meagan, I suppose,” Percy started, still glowering at her. “Payton has told us a lot about you since she first came here.”

“Wh-wait. Who are…Oh, my God!” Meagan started to act shocked, then her face changed to a fake look of relief and excitement. “You’re Percy Patterson from Patterson’s Wildlife! Thank God you’re here! This bitch here tried to attack me, but I fought back against her. You need to call the police and have her arrested right now!”

Migo rolled his eyes in annoyance as Percy shook his head. Meechee sighed in exasperation and held Payton closer to her, while Brenda frowned at the other woman. 

“Now I know you’re not trying to play the victim here,” Percy continued, his arms still folded. “How am I going to call the authorities on her when she was standing up for herself and to you?”

“You don’t understand!” Meagan denied. “She’s been saying hurtful things about behind my back and is always expecting me to do what she says!” 

Percy, Brenda, Migo, and Meechee raised their eyebrows at her, still unconvinced. Payton rolled her eyes at the blonde-brown-haired woman, still holding her bruised cheek tenderly. 

“That’s not what she told us,” Brenda spoke up. “And she may not be perfect, but she still has a good heart and knows how to be honest, unlike you, of course.”

“Excuse me?” Meagan scoffed in disbelief. 

“The point is, whatever you were saying about her are lies, and we care about this young woman very much,” Percy added loudly and scowled at her. 

Payton peeked over her shoulder and became surprised about what he said next. 

“We’ve been by her side since she first came here. We’ve helped her get back up since she ran from her father, helped her through every thick and thin, accepted her for who she is and what she loves to do. And believe me, I don’t see anything wrong with who she is and what she loves to do now.”

Migo and Meechee nodded in agreement, growling lightly. 

‘They’re sticking up for me?’ Payton thought. 

“Oh, please. She’s obviously lying to you about me,” Meagan tried to act all sweet like she had been back in high school. “And even if she wasn’t, I wouldn’t believe her, either.”

Percy was about to speak up again, but Payton was already up to her boiling point. 

“The only liar I’m seeing around here is you, Meagan!” She yelled at her, stepping off of Meechee’s hand and stomping towards Meagan. “You’ve been nothing but a manipulative, dishonest bitch ever since middle school! Throughout my entire life, I have to put up with your bullshit so I wouldn’t get in trouble because of you! I’ve been afraid that no one would believe me, that they would listen to you because you acted like a perfect, little angel to them! But at least I’m the one who is honest, kind and caring about others despite going through rough times compared to you!”

“What are you-” Meagan was about to start, even though she was already becoming scared of Payton’s rage, but Payton cut her off. 

“You ever come anywhere near me or my friends and family again, I will end you like you have ruined many lives around you!” She enunciated the last words to Meagan straight in her face. 

Migo, Meechee, Percy, and Brenda stared at her in complete awe as she finished her rant towards Meagan, even when the authorities arrived. 

After claims were taken from the people who had witnessed the heated confrontation between Payton and Meagan and Payton agreeing to press charges for physical abuse, with charges of financial fraud and theft, Meagan was soon escorted out of Nepal and restricted to return for a while. 

As soon as the other woman was out of sight, Payton felt stares from behind her. When she turned around, she was met with proud looks from Migo, Meechee, Percy, and Brenda altogether. 

“What?” Payton asked, slightly embarrassed. 

“That’s the first time we’ve seen you this mad,” Brenda remarked, smiling. 

Payton’s cheeks turned red and she covered her face. “Oh, God. I’m starting to become like my father.”

“In a good way, actually,” Migo said. “Has she always been this mean to you?”

“…Yes, she has,” Payton nodded slowly. “She’s been picking on me since high school until after we graduated. And sometimes…I wished I’d have the chance to stand up to her sooner.”

“Looks like you’ve found your chance,” Percy remarked, still smiling. “And we really can’t help but think about how you knew about her so much.”

“I’ve spent too much time with her to know that she’s been harassing everyone around her like she did with me,” Payton smirked. “Now I’m really glad she’s gonna get some justice.”

“You and us both, Pay,” Brenda smiled. “Now come on. Let’s get your cheek fixed up.”

Payton grinned and followed behind the two, Migo and Meechee. 

True, her life didn’t go the way she had planned. But what she had said was right. She is really grateful for it.


End file.
